


An Afternoon With Da

by theministerskat



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Da Jamie, Fluff, Fraser Sisters, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theministerskat/pseuds/theministerskat
Summary: Just some modern AU fluff featuring Jamie, Faith, and Bree.





	An Afternoon With Da

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is June 1st World Outlander Day, but it is also Say Something Nice Day, World Milk Day, Go Barefoot Day, Fish and Chip Day, Leave The Office Earlier Day, Donut Day, and Global Day of Parents. So here’s a wee fluff ficlet that touches on them all!

Jamie glanced at the clock on his office wall for the fourth time in the last half hour. _12:15_. The day had been dragging by; the manuscripts he was reviewing just weren’t peaking his interest like they usually would. Leaning back in his chair, he pushed away from his desk and swiveled himself around to gaze out his office window. The sun was shining for the first time in a week, helping to dry out the city after a very wet spring. He had become a bit stir crazy from all of the time spent indoors over the last few weeks and he knew the girls had been feeling the same way; none of them were used to be cooped up for so long.

Turning his eyes to the clock once more, _12:17_ , he rose from his chair and began tossing the papers he would need over the weekend into his bag. There was no point in remaining at work for the rest of the day, not when he could be out enjoying the day with Faith and Bree. Grabbing his jacket from the hook by the door, he tossed it over his arm, gave a quick explanation of departure to his assistant, and headed out to enjoy the day with his girls.

* * *

 “Da!”

Faith and Bree both let out a squeal of delight when they saw Jamie come through the door of their sitter’s house. Jumping up from the floor and leaving behind the mess of dinosaur figurines they had been playing with, they ran towards him. Faith, age six and more steady on her legs than her little sister, reached him first, throwing her arms about his waist. Bree, at three years old, came scampering behind. Looking to stop a collision, Jamie reached down and swung Bree up into his arms before she could plow into the back of her older sister.

“Ah, my wee curly wigs!”

Jamie laughed, settling Bree on his hip and rustling Faith’s hair with his free hand.

“What would ye say to a wee picnic in the park this afternoon with your Da?”

Faith and Bree let out even more squeals of happiness at their father’s idea. After quickly gathering their things, backpacks settled on their shoulders, they said a hasty goodbye to their sitter and headed out.

* * *

 The park was just a few blocks down and over. Food trucks lined the street around the outskirts of the park, and Jamie started to list off their options for lunch to the girls as they got closer.

“What would you like to eat, a nighean? We could have tacos, or fish and chips, or fancy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

He looked down at Faith and Bree and quirked an eyebrow at them.

“Fish and chips!” Faith said quickly, already hungrily eyeing the food truck of her choice.

“Bree?”

Jamie looked to his youngest. Bree nodded, at him.

“Chips with vinegar, Da, please?”

Jamie laughed; Bree had always had such eclectic tastes for one so young.

“Of course, Bree, there’s no other way to have them.”

Jamie ordered two fish and chips lunches from the teenager working the truck. After handing over the money to pay for their meals, he took the steaming newspaper wrapped food from the boy and smiled down at his daughters.

“Faith, take yer sisters hand please, and find us a spot to sit in the grass.”

Faith smiled knowingly up at her father, and taking Bree’s hand led them off to their favorite spot atop a small hill and under a rowan tree in the middle of the park.

Jamie set down their meals, and laid out his jacket for them to sit upon. Tossing aside their own jackets and bags, Faith and Bree settled onto the ground and dug into the fresh food in front of them. Jamie sat down next to them, stretching his legs out in front of him, taking in the the warmth of the day. Feeling the need to relax even more, he kicked his shoes off and reached down to pull his socks off as well. His daughters giggled watching him, and let out full belly laughs as he wiggled his long, white toes to their delight.

“Can we take our shoes off too?” Faith asked Jamie with a hopeful look.

“Of course, mo chridhe. Tis one of the perks of picnicking in the park. But finish your food first, then we can run about a bit with our feet in the grass.”

Quickly finishing the remainder of their food, the three Frasers collected their trash and deposited it in a nearby container. Faith and Bree scurried back to their spot on the hill and with haste discarded their own shoes and socks. They stopped for a moment to bask in the feeling of the cool grass between their toes, before promptly starting up a game of tag. Jamie let the girls get a head start on him, love washing over him as he watched his brown and red haired lasses scamper away, laughing together with pure joy.

* * *

A solid half hour of chasing each other about, tired the trio out. Taking a break to catch their breath, they spread out across the grass looking up at the few clouds passing through the sky.

“Da,” Bree said in a wistful voice still staring up at the blue expanse before them, “I really like coming to the park with you.”

Jamie turned his head towards her.

“Aye, and I like coming to the park with ye as well lass.”

“Can we do this every Friday?” Faith chimed in. “I like being here with you and Bree too.”

“Now that summer is starting, aye, we can definitely do this more. There’s no other place I’d rather be than wit’ the two of ye.”

* * *

After gathering their belongings, and putting their shoes back on, they began their walk home.

“Da, what are those ladies doing?” Bree asked Jamie as they passed a group of women that were gathered together taking pictures with a cardboard cutout of an 18th century Highlander in a kilt.

“Looks like they’re celebrating that show yer mam loves so much.” Jamie answered her.

“Ugh,” Faith exclaimed, “The one that she’s always going on about and she willna let us watch?”

“Aye, tis the one.”

“They’re really weird, Da.” Bree observed.

“If you only knew, a ghraidh.” He answered her with a chuckle, and they continued on their way.

* * *

On a whim, Jamie decided a small treat was in order after all the running about they had done in the park. Stopping at their local coffee and bake shop, he saw that they were having a special on donuts that day. Pulling the girls into the store, he let them each pick out which donut they wanted. Eyes wide at the prospect of an unexpected treat, Faith and Bree surveyed the array of donuts before them.

“I want the Bosson pie one, Da!” Bree said missing the “T” in the city’s name.

It came as no surprise of her father, she had always been a fan of dark chocolate and cream filled treat. Jamie nodded at the shopkeeper as she looked at him before reaching for the pastry.

“Can I have the chocolate one with sprinkles, please?” Faith asked the woman, remembering her manners.

“Two cartons of milk also for the girls, thank ye kindly ma’am.” Jamie said as he stepped up to the register to pay.

Taking the bag of donuts and cartons of milk, he led them to their favorite table by the window to enjoy their afternoon snack.

Faith and Bree chatted happily with one another, reminiscing on their day and all of their future plans for visits back to the park. They carefully dunked their donuts in their fully open cartons of milk, frosting and cream covering the area around their smiling mouths. For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Jamie felt the loving emotions run threw him. He thanked his lucky stars for his two perfect daughters before him and the perfect day they had had together.

  
  



End file.
